This invention relates to electrical connectors in general and particularly to electrical connectors having a plurality of electrical contacts for engagement with flush contacts. There are numerous connector arrangements for providing multiple contact connections. Many of the prior art connectors utilize plug portions which are received within sockets. For example, such multi-pin connectors have been used on the sides of portable two-way radios for the connection of microphones and other accessory items.
It is desirable to use sealed flush contacts on such devices as radios as such a connector not only inhibits the intrusion of foreign substances, such as water and dust, but also provides a smooth clean exterior surface. It may also be desirable to place such contacts on the rear of a radio; this, however, presents an additional problem in that multiple contact connectors generally require a fairly bulky connector body in order to provide for the interconnection of multi-conductor cables with electrical contacts of the connector. It is not desirable to have such bulky connectors located on the rear of portable radios which are often worn against the human body.